epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Awesomesix/Wonder Piece Chapter 2: The Yonko and the Cannibal
The second chapter, and final of the Beginning Arc. Here we go. *Jason walks to the edge of the dock, sword drawn in his left hand. Meat watches this with insane joy.* '' Meat: Oh, I love myself a man walking to his death, Muah ah ah! Jason: Don’t laugh at a time of fighting. It shows poor focus. Meat: It shows I have no fears. I’m willing to bet I’ll kill you now! ''*Meat’s crew awaits command, grinning with glee at the thought of spilling blood. Han and Lak cower on Jason’s ship, Matthew hiding behind a barrel. Kanye’s behind Jason, watching in horror.* '' Devil: Let me at him, boss! Piet: I’ll gladly get you into position, orr! Frank: I can “change” our fate. Lexi: I hope you get stabbed by children, you weak lards. Meat: Alright, Devil. You’ll be enough. ''*Devil leaps off of the deck, engulfed in flames, onto the dock in front of Jason. His head transforms into a flaming, spherical horned beast, his body becoming a lava-lamp shaped silhouette.* '' Devil: I ate the Demon Demon Fruit, making me a full-fledged demon master! Go, my minions! Into the town! Come out to play!~ ''*Devil raises both arms, and small, flaming bats release from his torso, and begin to burn buildings. Workers run in panic as the demon bats pick them up, burning them in the process. Kanye, mortified, runs to his house.* '' Matthew: Boss, where are you going! ''*Kanye keeps running, not looking back.* '' Meat: Ah, a true coward. Couldn't protect his underlings. I hope he dies last, watching the place fall apart. Devil: Let’s burn him faster! Piet: My turn, orrr! ''*Piet leaps onto Jason’s ship from Meat’s, landing tusks first, cracking the deck with his tusks, sending Han and Lak flying up.* '' Matthew: Han! Lak! ''*Piet runs towards the two, Han landing on his feet, getting into a fighting stance.* '' Piet: Ooh, a fishman!~ Fishman karate, perhaps? Han: I’m no good yet, but- ''*Piet rams Han straight off the ship into a house, then impales his abdomen with his tusks.* '' Piet: No good, I see! ''*Piet lunges backwards in pain, as Jason suddenly removes his sword from his back.* '' Jason: A true fighter never leaves his back open! Han: Jason! I’m… I’m honore- LOOK OUT! ''*Frank begins to run towards Jason, holding a revolver. Standing still, Jason smirks.* '' Jason: Reflection wall! ''*Frank runs head first into a mirror, stumbling into it as well.* '' Jason: Reflect back, now. ''*Frank is spewed out of the mirror, somersaulting into barrels. The mirror vanishes.* '' Han: The… the mi- Jason: The Mirror Mirror Fruit, yes. Now, watch this. ''*Jason turns to Devil, who’s busy setting his boat ablaze.* '' Jason: You seem to be determined to kill me, yes? Devil: I’m not determined, but ''destined. Slight difference. Jason: Well, what are you waiting for? *Devil prepares to spit flames at Jason, tilting his head upwards and inhaling. Jason Walks towards Devil a bit before standing firm and tall.* '' Jason: Voodoo Mirror. ''*A mirror appears before Jason, similar to his attack against Frank. Devil doesn’t care, and begins his attack.* '' Devil: FWUUUUEEEEEHHH! ''*The fire goes straight into the mirror, setting the “dock” below “Devil” on fire in the reflection. In real life, as well, the dock below Devil goes up in flames, and Devil panics, without thinking, falling into the water.* '' Devil: Bastard! Jason: How much more fodder will I deal with, Meat? Meat: I see my men are weak so far, but I’m well aware of my own abilities… ''*Meat turns his left arm into a shark, and it begins to wriggle around, alive. He jumps onto the dock with Jason, towering over him a few inches due to their height difference. Han and Matthew watch, anxious.* '' Meat: Do you know what my fruit is, perhaps? Is it a Zoan? Jason: Oh, a shark zoan? How weak. Fish Devil Fruits wouldn’t be able to swim. However, you could- ''*Meat changes his right arm into a cannon, and shoots at Han, who barely dodges, feeling lightheaded. Jason shows slight nervousness now.* '' Meat: A paramecia? Or maybe… ''*Meat leaps up, and turns his left leg into a mast, the right into a giant castle wall. His left leg swings over Jason, barely missing but sweeping the dock behind him with the sail, his right smashing the dock below them, separating them by ground.* '' Meat: Perhaps I’m a monster you’ve never met? Jason: No matter what it is, I’ll fight you! A man like you deserves no spotlight. ''*Meat chuckles at this, his shark hand growing bigger, switching his castle leg into a rope, and pulling out a nervous Devil, flinging him at Han and Matthew. The two men react shocked.* '' Meat: On one hand, you’d say I got the short end of the stick with my fruit… what use would anyone have with this? It’s so mundane sounding that one wouldn’t think of the possibilities. ''*Meat shoots a cannonball at Jason, turns the cannon arm into a giant blade, and slashes at Jason from the right in a giant sweep, Jason guarding from the attack, but not without struggling.* '' Meat: I’m just some fat man, aren’t I? Is that all my power is? Muah ah ah! That’s where you’re wrong, bastard! ''*Meat turns the mast leg into a flock of seagulls, which block Jason’s vision. A cannon shot is heard, and Jason retaliates with a mirror, and it hit reflect the cannonball right into Meat’s stomach, which he turned into a giant rock.* '' Meat: Oh, I’m some loser with a fruit anyone could do! That’s all they said, my town! ''*Meat turns his chest into a giant face, screaming in pain. The shark hand tries to attack it, but he changes it into a castle and blocks Jason, who attempted to slash him.* '' Meat: What fruit, you might ask? ''*Meat turns his ponytail into a giant arm, and punches Jason with it, knocking him back. Meat turns both legs into cannons, jumps, and shoots rapid fires at him. Jason rolls around, dodging, angry.* '' Meat: I found the Eat Eat Fruit! I can eat anything… and I can turn my body into ANYTHING I ate! ''*Jason’s pupils shrink upon hearing this, mortified. Meat turns his fists into human heads, faces expressionless, before he makes them scream for his own amusement.* '' Meat: And that’s how I got my name, the “Cannibal” Meat! ''*The scene shows Matthew and Han running, with several demon bats chasing them. Han tries to look for a place to hide, while Matthew continues running.* '' Matthew: Come on, there’s no place to hide! Han: Are you sure? There’s gotta be somewhere! Matthew: The dock’s on fire, Han! You’re not thinking straight, and you’re gonna end up wandering into a blazing house! There is nowhere safe left! Han: Then, let’s head for another island! Matthew: The nearest island is Savage Jungle, we’ll be killed! It’s also not safe! Han: Well then, there must be ''somewhere… *sob* somewhere safe! Matthew: Do you not see the fight back there? It’s evidence, for what the future has in store for us if we go to sea. We’re weak, and- *The two stop in their tracks, as Devil appears towering in front of them. He grins deviously, arms folded in front of him.* '' Devil: Two weaklings, running away? Oh, and why do you deserve to live, yet I, the stronger one, get tossed to die? ''*Devil grabs Han by the chin, fingers jabbing his jaw. Frightened, Han squeals while crying.* '' Devil: My duty is to remove the scum from the earth; the weak ones keeping us strong ones down! And your hero Jason is our first target! Han: Leb me go! ''*Devil squeezes Han’s chin more, causing him to bleed. Obviously, Devil doesn’t care.* '' Devil: Your whole town’s burning, because you weak shits feed the other weak shits to survive! What if we killed you all, ''huh? *Matthew quickly looks around to find a way to stop Devil, but before he can, a sword goes through Devil’s shoulder, and he reverts to his normal, flame-free self. As he slumps to the ground, Matthew watches to see who it was.* '' Kanye: This is ''my business. The best god damn business you’ll find on the ocean. Don’t tread on me. *Kanye slides his sword from Devil’s shoulder, enraged. Matthew seems confused.* '' Matthew: What is that, boss? How-how did you stab him? Kanye: Seastone. A stone that’s the equivalent to the sea to Devil Fruit users. I learned a lot as a pirate. Now follow me, to the docks. Carry Han, we don’t have much time. I called in a friend, but we may be too late. ''*Matthew and Kanye grab Han, Matthew taking his head and torso while Kanye grabs his legs, running with him draping in their arms. Inquizitive, Matthew pops a few questions as they run.* '' Matthew: Say, Kanye, you were a pirate, right? Kanye: Yeah, I was. I was a horrible man. Matthew: How so? Kanye: I was a Supernova… a dangerous rookie. Got a 2 million bounty before my first year as a pirate finished. I did some bad things… but I’ll never miss a chance to be a warrior and kill a pirate, though, in my payment to my own sins. Matthew: Were pirates always like this, Kanye? Kanye: Yeah… the last group of Yonko were as well… ''*The scene switches to images and silhouettes of the pirates, instead of Kanye and Matthew running, as sort of an explanation.* '' Kanye: Back in my days, the Yonko were Caesar, Zulu, Wallace, and Blackbeard. Some of the most fearsome men the world had seen. ''*Four silhouettes of the respective people are shown, shadows covering 90% of their bodies except the rightmost sides of them. Caesar’s smile also has a glint, and he appears noticeably larger.* '' Kanye: Everyone idolized them, but only out of fear their country would fall to their power. They didn’t claim land, like Ryan and Jason do… they ''took ''it. By force, with blood. Innocent blood. However, new pirates, such as Jason, stood up against them. ''*Four new figures are shown… Jason, a man with long brown hair under a paperboy cap, a short haired old man in a suit with a cape, and a man in a dark green robe with grey hair.* '' Kanye: Jason, Ryan, Steeler, and Barry. We pirates saw them as threats from the start… but the people who saw us as enemies loved them. Until they began warring, making their counties supply them stuff as well. Feeling endangered, that’s where the Meeting of Kingdoms arises from. People too scared… it’s a shame. We also got the Shichibukai from here… ''*People begin to show up on the screen, one by one.* '' Kanye: Icey… ''*A tall, pale man with a large smile, back to the screen, covered in a white parka and the hood up, blocking hair, is shown.* '' Kanye: Hawk… ''*A large man with falcon legs and wings, short messy hair, and aviator goggles on, a bow behind his back, is shown next.* '' Kanye: Peter… ''*A balding brown-haired man, with a grey feather boa, wearing yellow sunglasses in a large, grey throne, appears.* '' Kanye: Trent… ''*A man wearing a red suit and mask is shown, with a giant axe over his right shoulder.* '' Kanye: There were two recent people hired in as well… Metal, and Andrew. Matthew: Andrew? Kanye: Andrew… oh, and Flats. ''*A large, slender silhouette with only large, white eyes is shown, wild deer-like antlers on its head, also a dark black.* '' Kanye: No one knows what ''it is or where it came from, but… Flats is a threat to not only humans, but... the Earth itself. If there’s one thing that I would never do, it’s confront Flats, even if this very island was destroyed by that… thing. It’s no surprise Andrew, that intelligent demon, teamed up with him. I worry for your future, as an individual, and a whole. Those two… must die. If they even can. *The scene once again shows the two running, carrying Han. Right as they get there, Jason is cornered by Meat, who, despite the mirror attacks, is still managing to survive and dodge.* '' Jason: I… cannot give up. Meat: What a lovely thing to say while out of breath! ''*Meat’s right leg turns into boulders, being flung at Jason by a kick. Jason sends them back with a mirror, and Meat dodges them.* '' Meat: I’m getting tired from your lack of originality. Let’s just end you here! ''*Meat turns his right fingers into blades, and his left hand into a mace. He swings around his mace arm, smashing the dock between him and Jason, who’s trying to get up, but Meat’s mace is going too fast. Meat swings the mace at Jason’s right side, hitting him straight on, puncturing his arm and side completely. Laughing, he lunges in to stab him with his right fingers, still blades, but his arm is caught by someone.* '' Kanye: Get off of my island. Meat: Oh ho ho, Lookie here. A “tough” guy! ''*Meat changes his left arm into a sword, and stabs right at Kanye, who blocks it with his own, smaller sword, from above and the right. Meat, annoyed, changes his right hand into a turtle shell, and smacks Kanye from the side, right off the dock, onto a boat. Meanwhile, Jason gets up, preparing to counter Meat, as Meat switches the right arm into a cannon, and shoots the row boat Kanye fell onto, missing Kanye, but sinking the boat. Worried, Matthew screams out for his boss.* '' Matthew: Kanye! ''*Meat hears Matthew, and turns his left foot’s toes into cannons, shooting rapidly at Matthew, who begins to run, turning off the dock to the left by some barrels. Lexi stands in front of him, both at the edge of the dock, and points a gun at his head with her left arm, grabbing his arm with his right.* '' Lexi: I’ll handle him, Meat. You focus on Jason. Meat: About time you did something, Lexi. Fine, I don’t want to waste time on a bag of filth anyways. ''*Lexi nods, and turns her attention to Matthew, who’s wriggling around, trying to free himself, beginning to choke on tears being held back. She twists his arm and lifts him into the air as he kicks at her side with his right leg, not even causing her to react. Hoisted in the air and dangling, Matthew looks around for any means of escape. All he sees are burning houses, fresh corpses, sinking boats, smoke, ashes, and Jason struggling with his injuries against Meat.* '' Lexi: It’s no use struggling. You’ll waste energy you need in a bit. Matthew: What’re you going to do to me? What do you want from my town? ''*Fire surrounds the two, out of nowhere, as if summoned, and obscures them from Meat and Jason’s view. Lexi looks around, and tosses Matthew into a row boat, still aiming her gun at him.* '' Lexi: Hold still, or I’ll actually shoot you. Matthew: What-what’s going on here? Why are you killing us? Lexi: I need you to lay as still as possible, you hear me? Matthew: B-but! I… Lexi: Hold still, or I’ll KILL you! ''*The rest of the dock, close to Lexi, as well as the boats near Matthew, go up in flames, leaving him trapped. Matthew crawls back in the boat, utterly mortified, left hopeless. He closes his eyes for death and cries, just as Lexi shoots, the shot echoing in his ears. He opens his eyes, vision blurred from the tears and smoke, confused. He watches confused, still upset, as Lexi stabs herself on the arm, and jumps onto the boat, letting the blood drip on Matthew’s shirt. She kicks him back against the boat, head going upwards over the small craft’s bow, and talks again.* '' Lexi: Stay like this, or you’ll die. The blood is real, so Meat won’t question your state. Now play dead until the island is far out of site, okay? Whatever you do, don’t move, don’t get up, don’t breathe, and most importantly, don’t return. Matthew: But- Lexi: Shut up! ''*Lexi hops off the boat, removes the rope keeping it tied to the dock, and kicks it off. She walks into the flames, unharmed, but turns to watch Matthew’s boat drift away slowly. She smiles at him, and turns back, walking. Drifting, he barely opens his eyes to a squint, wanting to see the end of the fight.* '' Meat: Jason, give up, you’re bleeding to death! ''*Lexi walks up behind Jason, who’s lying on the dock, sword still clenched, struggling to prop himself up. His glasses are bent at the bridge and smashed, barely staying in place.* '' Lexi: I killed the guy, Meat. Meat: Oh, good! Maybe you ''can survive in my crew. Jason: You… you killed an innocent man! He had no reason to die! Meat: He was in my way, as are you. You Yonkos, “emperors”, whatever, are a nuisance. I plan to remove you all, starting from the weakest. That is you! A mirror only fits your vanity, you overly praised bastard! *Jason rolls his head to the side, eyes clenched in pain. His glasses slide off into the water, sinking. Meat finds this amusing.* '' Meat: Oh, you lost your glasses, huh? Adding insult to injury, are we fate? ''*Meat walks up to Jason, and kicks him around. He grunts in pain, but still tries to stand.* '' Jason: Kicking me around like this... is not an... honorable demise... Meat: You don’t deserve one, you bastard. Just one kick, and you’ll sink in the water. After all, you’re a Devil Fruit eater. You can’t swim. Jason: Kill me… in an honorable way... ''*Jason manages to stand up, propping himself up with his sword. Hunched and grimacing in pain, he breathes heavily, still managing to look Meat in the eyes.* '' Jason: Know that if I die, you’ve gotten nowhere. I’m not part of the government, and I don’t have a unique power. I’m a fighter, and I’ll die like one. Whatever sick joy you get from death, I’ll be your last. Meat: Shut up and die already! ''*Meat changes his right arm into a shark once more, bringing it back, then sending a punch towards Jason, who stands still, ready to embrace it. Suddenly, the dock below them explodes, as a giant man leaps out, and uppercuts Meat in the jaw, sending him flying onto his boat , sinking it. The man looks forward, eyes hidden by the newsboy cap he wears. His hair is long, wavy, and brown, going to his shoulders, but still clean and well kept. His outfit is a brown, open leather jacket over a tank top, with blue jeans and brown boots. Eight bulky tentacles wriggle in a circle on his back. He hands Jason his broken glasses in his right hand, quite casually.* '' Ryan: Don’t die in such a lousy way, Jason. '“KRAKEN” RYAN, CAPTAIN OF THE KRAKEN PIRATES; BOUNTY: $787,000,000, HEIGHT: 8’08” ' Jason: Let me fight…. my own fights. Ryan: This is ''my territory, you broad. I plan to protect it. Meat: You dumb fishmen and your lurking… I plan to kill you right now as well! Ryan: Not right now… men, capture him. *Several more fishmen people hop onto Meat’s ship, surprising him, and put Seastone cuffs onto him. Enraged, he wriggles, but he can’t do anything.* '' Ryan: Alright, men, go capture the others. Jason, come with me. Jason: I’ll die right here, before following you. Unchain him, and let me die. Ryan: Stubborn fool… ''*Lexi walks away from the two Yonko, casually drinking a bottle of something.* '' Lexi: It’s no use to protect this land… all the remaining survivors are gone… ''*Lexi smirks as she walks into the flames, not looking back. The screen fades to black as Ryan’s men jump ashore, putting out fires.* '' Lexi: Thank me later. '''TO BE CONTINUED' Category:Blog posts